the legend of Zak Saturday
by kingdarkstar
Summary: Zak learning more about Kur
1. the begining

I do not own The Secret Saturdays the characters and the show are copyright to Jay Stephens.

I'm just doing this for fun.

* * *

Moments after the Saturday family and Doyle found out that Zak is Kur they all stood there looking at the relic and Zak's glowing eyes in shock.

"There is no way that our young boy can be Kur! This isn't possible" Doc shouts in anger as he takes Zak off his shoulders and sets him down on the snow. He then takes the relic from Doyle and throws it far away in the snow, and when he did Zak's eyes stop glowing.

Drew then breaks down in tears and into Doc's arms saying "my baby boy can't be Kur!"Doyle then runs to go get the relic, and when he came back with it he told Zak and his family to go back to the airship while he stay there with the relic to see if it will stop glowing when Zak leaves, and that he will be there soon.

Back on the airship Zak told his parents the he is going to his room to think, when he got to his room he lock it and laid down on his bed thinking about how his powers was going to stop Kur and now know that he is Kur as he slowly fell asleep. Zak had a dream about fighting Argost inside the giant cryptid."Good afternoon young Saturday how do you like my own pet cryptid that can obey only me and crush my enemies?" he then ordered the cryptids to throw Zak out of the giant cryptid so he can be crushed by Kur. "No" Zak yelled as he was thrown out and on to the snow.

Zak looked up in shock at what he saw was not the cryptid but himself more evil looking, and with this Zak woke up screaming with tears in his eyes and covered in sweat. "It was just a dream" Zak said while getting out of bed, a minute later Drew comes banging on Zak's bedroom door saying "is everything alright? Zak let me in I heard screaming!" Zak opened the door and said that it was just a bad dream he said when Drew came in and hugged him. When they walked out the room Doyle told Zak that the relic stopped glowing when you he left.

Zak had a sad look on his face when he said that and walked off into the deck of the ship not knowing that the relic was on the table and made his eyes glow. Then Zak closed his eyes not wanting his mom or uncle to see them glow and said that he's going for a walk and left the airship that was hidden in a forest. After he left he heard drew yell "why did you tell him that? You don't even know if you fixed the relic right Doyle!" "Well sorry I thought he wanted to know" shouted Doyle. Doc walks in saying "Zak is not a cryptid he's a human being just like us, and the stone doesn't say anything about Kur being a human?" after that there was silence and Zak walked into the forest.

When Zak was walking in the forest he started to hear hissing "who's there?" shouted Zak "don't worry I'm just here to talk to you" said the voice "come out and show your self" said Zak just then a Naga came out and said "I'm your loyal servant I don't now anything about my past or my race all I now is that I like to serve you master Kur".

* * *

Next time chapter will be about the Naga who tells his story


	2. my name is Hebimaru

The Secret Saturdays are a copyright to Jay Stephens

I'm just doing this for fun

* * *

"My name is Hebimaru" said the Naga, "I'm the adopted son of and , they where secret scientist that study ancient ruins and temples.

"Wait your parents where secret scientist, that can't be possible their humans and you're a Naga" said Zak in surprise. "Yes, but they found me as an egg in a cave that was starting to fall apart because of an earthquake. After they got me out I hatched and they taught me everything they know about Kur, the Lemurians, and the Nagas.

"Wow they taught you all that" said Zak. "Not only that but how to find Kur with out the stone or the relic."I've been looking for you for twelve years."

"I have a question what happened to your parents?" Zak asked "what a horrible day that was, my parents, your parents, and a group of other scientist went into Argost's home to get the Kur stone back, but they where killed along with other scientist" Hebimaru said sadly.

"I know my dad told me about that when we went to get my brother Fisk back Zak sad with a sad look on his face." Hebimaru, have the Nagas ever tried to make you join them?" Zak asked. "No, because when I found them, Rani Nagi ordered the Nagas to kill me for working with the humans and called it a betrayal against our race, so I went to go find you, my king."

"Please call me Zak, and welcome to your new family come on lets go home, my mom is probably worrying where I am."

Once Zak and Hebimaru got back to the ship Fisk, Zon, and komodo jumped out of nowhere and attacked Hebimaru.

"No guy wait he's on our side stop!"Shouted Zak, soon Doc, Drew, and Doyle heard Zak's scream and ran outside. "Get away from our son" shouted Doc and Drew, then all at once everybody tried to attack Hebimaru until Zak got in the way and in anger activated his powers and made a wind go around him and blows everyone away.

"Wow when did mini-man learn how to do that?" asked Doyle in confusion."I guess Zak's powers have gotten stronger now that he's Kur" said Doc. Zak then shouts "Hebimaru is good guy that has nowhere else to go good or bad, and he's apart of the family now!" While floating in the air with wind still around him.

Drew then stands up and goes to Zak saying "Zak honey pleas calm down, and who is he?" Hebimaru then speaks up and says "my name is Hebimaru and I'm not like the Nagas you fought in the past, I'm different, I was raised by two secret scientist named and , they raised me like their own son and taught me how to be good. I live to serve your son and in my eyes he's going to make the world a better place for humans and cryptids. "He's right, Zak is going to do good to the world for all of us" said a voice from out of nowhere. Just than there was a big flash of light and a portal opened up and out came a carriage being pulled by two dragons. When it landed out came a woman that was close to Doyle's age, she had long sliver hair that went to her waist and blue eyes.

"Hello my name is Amber and I'm here to take Zak and teach him how to control his powers, so he can become a great king.

* * *

The next chapter will be about Kur's temple


	3. Kur's temple

The Secret Saturdays are a copyright to Jay Stephens

I'm just doing this for fun

* * *

"Wait what who are and what do you want with Zak?" said everybody in surprise. "Like I said my name is Amber and I'm a Kur guardian" said Amber.

"What I thought Kur guardians were Lemurians like Fisk" said Zak. "Yes but were I'm from my people learned how to become guardians so we can train cryptids like Fisk to find people like Zak to control their powers and use them for good, and a if a cryptid has the powers of Kur and use them for evil we stop them and put them in a deep sleep."

"So you mean that cryptid we fought in Antarctica used to be Kur?" said Doc, "yeah sorry about that we thought it was drained of all his powers and wouldn't woke up, we sealed it three hundred years ago, oh did I tell you that Kur can live forever when they master their powers, the only why they can die is if their power is drained from them, or If the power over comes them and their mind and soul are lost forever."

"I don't want to die please train me how to control my powers." Zak said in a scared voice, "ok come with me to Kur's home, where you can train to become a great king". "Where is Kur's home? Asked Zak confused. "Well Kur's home is a temple that's in mountains and is surrounded by rivers in a land called Sumer and the temple is also under the earth and goes into the underworld".

"What it goes into the under world, I'm not letting Zak any where near the underworld" said Drew while hugging Zak, "mom I'll be ok, remember I beat Argost and stop the cryptid that used to be Kur."

"That's right mini-man can fight for himself now thanks to my training" Doyle said with a smile on his face, "ok let's go now Zak to Kur's home" said Amber, wait I can I bring some people with me, asked Zak. "sure as you command, but the carriage can only hold five people so you can only bring three" said Amber while bowing down to Zak.

"Ok I'll bring Fisk, Hebimaru, and Doyle; sorry mom and dad but I'll find a way to send a letter to tell you how I'm doing, Bye" Zak said while running to the carriage with his team.

"Bye Zak have a great time and be careful" Drew said holding back tears, "our little boy is growing up to become a great leader" Doc said with a proud look on his face.

When Zak and his team got in the carriage the dragons started to fly off into a portal to Kur's temple to start Zak's training. "So how long will it take to get there" Doyle asked, "about ten minutes thanks to the portal, with out it would take years to find it and only Kur and his guardians can find it" said Amber.

"Where exactly is it" asked Zak, "Kur's temple is in the Bermuda triangle, that how it's been kept a secret for so long, and the people and cryptids that do find out always fail trying to get there", "what happens when they get there and fail" Hebimaru asked "well the water and wind surrounding the mountain grabs them and pulls team into the underworld, I fell bad for the people that got pulled into it by accident" Amber said with a sad look.

Just then the portal opened and they where flying over the water when a gate made out of water and wind came up with two other guardians saying, "stop I sense two things that shouldn't be here", "what" said everyone except Amber "their talking about Doyle and Hebimaru, because Hebimaru is a Naga and Doyle isn't a guardian. Just then Zak jumped out and onto one of the dragons saying, "I'm Kur and Doyle and Hebimaru are with me, so I command you to open the gate". "Sire I'm sorry for stopping you please go ahead" both of them said while bowing down opening the gate. Soon they landed and Amber said "nice going Zak now lets begin your training."

* * *

Next chapter is about Zak's powers

note:im only going to write chapters on holidays and after school friday-sunday, i have school on the weekdays. :(


	4. powers of kur

The Secret Saturdays are a copyright to Jay Stephens

I'm just doing this for fun

* * *

"Now lets begin with you training, first let's begin with the easy one, talking to cryptids" Amber said while calling for someone to bring one. "Cool I'll be able to talk to cryptids other then Hebimaru and Fisk" Zak said jumping up and down.

Then a guardian came in and had a centiscarabs with him "here you go Amber" he said before walking out of the training room, "now Zak all you need to do is focus on the cryptid and activate your powers" Amber said. "Ok" Zak said while activating his powers, just then just then Zak started to hear a voice in his head saying "thank you for saving the Methuselah Tree and the earth's waters master." Zak the your welcome and then started to pet it, "I guess that means you know how to talk to cryptids now right?"Yes he said thank you for saving the earths water" Zak said smiling.

"Ok now on to the next power flying" "sweet I get to learn how to fly the closest I got to that before was floating" he said "yep but you need to meditate and think about flying". Zak then sat down and crossed his legs and began to meditate, and then a minute later he began to float to about six feet in the air. "Wow Zak you're a fast learner" Amber said, "yep Zak learns from the best" Doyle said while pointing to himself. "Wait what I don't fell like I'm flying" Zak said confused. "Open your eyes" Fisk said. When Zak opened his eyes he almost lost concentration and fell, but then he stop himself and got happy and started flying around do back flips and spinning.

"good job Master Zak" Hebimaru said, "yeah now get down here so I can tell you about your next power" Amber said with a smiling "ok I'm coming" Zak said doing a back flip and landing on the ground. "Show off" Fisk said with a jealous look, "ok your next power is energy blast with wind and lightning control, oh and Doyle, you Fisk, and Hebimaru should probably stand about ten feet away from Zak just to be safe" "yeah I know, last time Zak blow away me into a tree and Fisk into a rock when we thought Hebimaru was a bad guy". Doyle said with a pain look "sorry about that, I didn't see that coming either when I got mad" Zak said with a sorry look.

"Ok now I need you to focus and activate your powers, and if it helps think about something bad happening to some one you love, then shoot at those targets over there ok." When Zak activated his powers a burst of energy came out of his eyes and hands and hit the first target. "Cool I shoot it out of my eyes, I bet I can shoot it out of the claw too" Zak said while getting out the claw, then he focuses his energy through the claw and a bigger blast came from the claw vaporized the second target. "Wow, how come the blast from the claw was bigger from the blast in my hands?" he asked confused, "because the Hand of Tsul'kulu is focusing type cryptid weapon, and I tell you more about cryptid weapons later after were finish training your powers.

"Now let's begin with your elemental training, Kur controls many elements, people that have Kur's powers can control a specific type of element depending on their level, right now you have the elements wind and lightning. You will be able to control more elements later on. For now lets begin on the elements you already have ok" said Amber "now do the same thing again but this time think wind or lightning" she said, Zak held up the claw and started to think about that when he first used wind, then he swag the claw and blades of wind came out of the three fingers and sliced the third target into three pieces. "That was cool I'm glad Zak didn't sharpen up the wind he hit us with" said Doyle said with relief, "ok now do it with lightning and be careful if you don't control it right it can hit anything and anyone" Amber said worried.

Zak then did the same thing again and thought about lightning, and a big flash of lightning came from the claw vaporized the last target. "Good job Zak now on to your last power morphing into a cryptid, I need you to meditate again and think about a cryptid you want to be", cool I will be able to turn into cryptids like Fisk, Hebimaru, Zon, and Komodo " Zak said with a smile.

Then Zak started to meditate and think about Fisk, and then a ball of energy formed around Zak and he became Fiskerton Phantom. "Wow this is so cool now I can turn into any cryptid I want, "yes and now onto your next training lesson, Amber said with a grin.

* * *

Next chapter is about cryptid weapons


	5. cryptid weapons

The Secret Saturdays are a copyright to Jay Stephens

I'm just doing this for fun

"Now onto your next training lesson, how to fight and control cryptid weapons. I'm also going to answer your question you asked earlier ok Zak" Amber said. "So what are cryptid weapons, will I be able to control and use them?"Asked Zak, Sure you can Zak; you just need to learn about what they can do first. Now let me tell you about the different types of cryptid weapons Kur and his Guardians can use, I'll show you mine weapon as one the examples" Amber said when summoning her weapon.

Just when Amber summoned her weapon a swirl of light came around her hand in a shape of a sword and became solid.

"My sword is a focusing type weapon, all I need to do is put my energy in the sword and shoot it out, as an example the energy blast you did with the Hand of Tsul'kulu was bigger then the blast from your hand," there are three types of cryptid weapons, and they are energy focus type, summoning type, and armor type" Amber said.

"That sword is so cool, and threes tree types of weapons, that's even more cool" Zak said happily. Yeah and since your Kur you can use all tree, while your guardians can only use one. Oh and Zak you already used or seen all two types of weapons before to have you?" Amber asked.

"I already used two of them already?" Zak said confused, "yeah the Hand of Tsul'kulu, and the Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam that summons a spirit to protect the person holding it, it is also called Kur Vigor, it holds part of the first Kur's spirit" Amber said in a scary voice.

"What part of the first Kur's spirit" said everyone on surprise. "Yes the reason why the weapons we use are called cryptid weapons are because all the cryptids that died and had a type of power or a ability are sealed into a weapon to help us out, even when their spirits are sealed into the underworld, the people and cryptids that used to be Kur are also sealed into weapons, but can only be used by the next Kur, they are called Kur weapons" said Amber.

"Then why is the Kur Vigor being used by anyone that isn't Kur" said Fisk, "well because the Kur Vigor has a spirit inside it, the spirit can sometimes get out and go some where else, it some how escaped and went to the sea and got sealed into the Medallion that Kumari Kandam had by anyone that knows guardian sealing magic, the Kur Vigor is right here" Amber said.

"Now Zak for your first part of your weapon training I need you to summon and seal the first Kur back into this" She said while giving Zak a Kur weapon that looks like a necklace with a dragon serpent holding a stone crystal.

Zak started to meditate and activated his powers, then he had a vision of were the spirit of Kur was, in Argost's home, "I found it in Argost's home" said Zak in a mad voice "Argost!, that crazed freak is always a problem, he even tried to get into the temple once, jerk!" Amber said while stomping around and yelling.

"Okay now where was I? Oh now summon it into the crystal by saying "Kur give me your power by coming into this crystal" amber said, Zak did everything she said and a portal opened up and out came the spirit and into the crystal and glowed like the sun, the medallion turn to stone and shattered. "Cool Zak now you have your first new weapon, can wait to see Argost face when he finds out" Amber said with a laugh, "ok now onto your second weapon, give me your claw, the Hand of Tsul'kulu was a sword at once on till the sword hilt got cut off in a battle with one of the past Kur's. Trust me it was not pretty, the Anunnaki, the guardian leader was so mad when he heard that it got destroyed and that we lost the hilt that he almost killed us."Amber said with a regretful look.

"The Anunnaki" Zak said, "he's our leader, Kur's second in command you can call him Magna she said with a smile.

"Ok now back to your training, here take the blade and the claw and put it together with your powers" Amber said while give him the claw and the blade.

Zak toke both of them and held them together, then a burst of energy went around Zak and into the blade and formed into the sword.

"The blade of Kur is now in one piece after all these years. Now Magna won't get mad so easily anymore" Amber said with relief.

The blade of Kur has as the Hand of Tsul'kulu as the hilt made of gold; the blade was golden brown and has glowing rune symbols, and at the tip of the blade had the head that's on Zak's shirt made into it, the eye on the blade had a jewel in it .

"This is so cool; it looks just like the claw but better" Zak said with a really happy look on his face. "The Blade of Kur can do everything the claw can do, but can also cut things in half, and more powerful, Sid Amber.

"Now onto the last weapon, Kur's Armor, it protects you from all attacks and can give you super strength, and speed it can also go around you when you're in any type of shape or sized cryptid, this weapon makes you unstoppable, and can be used together with the other weapons you have," Amber said while telling some to bring the armor.

When the guardian came back with the armor it looked liked a piece of golden brown metal hand armor with the symbol of Kur on it, that can be worn as a glove and goes down to cover wrist.

"What this is the armor?" Zak said when given the glove.

"Yes it is like that so can be easier to carry around on your hand, you can fight with it like that with your powers or you can activate it by telling it to with your mind" Amber said.

When Zak activated the armor it went around his body in a glow of light, when it stopped glowing and you can see it covering all parts of body and the symbol of Kur was glowing on the chest plate.

"This is awesome" Zak said while running around and picking up big boulders with one hand.

"Zak turn into a cryptid and see how it fits ok" Amber said

Zak then turned into Zon and the armor shape change with it and covered the wings; chest and legs.

"Zak now you have master all your powers and weapons you are now the Kur King" Amber said while her and some of the guardians in the room where bowing down to him.

Zak changed back and said "Now I'll be able to control my powers and weapons and be able to stop anybody who trys to get me".

Just then a man that looked liked over the age of sixty with a hooded robe body armor walked in saying "I had a feeling that King Kur has mastered his training" said the man

Amber and the guardians then bow down say "yes Magna the Anunnaki, King Kur has finished his training."Good, King Kur come with me so I can show you, your kingdom, and give you your crown" Magna said when bowing down in front of Zak.

Magna then takes Zak and the group to his kingdom that is on the very top of the mountain above all the temples. When they got to the door it was fifty feet tall and thirty feet wide with a dragon serpent as the design.

"Wow that's on big door, how do you open it?" Hebimaru said

"It opens by Kur's command and only Kur so your dirty kind and people like Argost won't try to get in, so you can just leave" Magna said with a mad look at Hebimaru.

Hebimaru had a sad look on his face, until Zak got mad and said "Hebimaru is a good guy raised by humans named and , so I command you to don't talk to Hebimaru just because of his people that caused problems to you before. He said almost losing his temper.

"I'm so sorry I didn't now please forgive me I won't do it again, King Kur" Magna said bowing down and putting his face to the ground.

"Did you say Hana, she was my older sister and loved cryptids, she was guardian just like me until she got married and left the temple to live a life of the secret scientist" Amber said.

"You where my mom's sisters then you're my aunt" Hebimaru said with a happy look on his face. "I'll tell you more about her after we show Zak his kingdom" Amber said.

Zak then opened the door by putting his hand on the door and made the dragon serpent glow and open; inside the kingdom was a big room with dragon serpent statues in a row breathing fire that led to a bigger one with a throne in front of it, the Kingdom also had doors that led to other parts of the castle.

"This is my kingdom, this place I huge" Zak said while hearing his echo and running to his throne to sit down.

When Zak sat down on his throne Magna came up to him with the crown that looked like a headband with gems and the dragon serpent in the front.

"This crown can make cryptids obey you good or bad to do what you want" Magna said.

"This looks so cool" Zak said when putting it on.

"King Kur now you need to rest so your powers can become complete let me show you and your friends to your room, it's getting late. Magna said

"Ok, lets go guy's, and we can also get ready to leave tomorrow I'm starting to miss mom and dad.

Zak was shown his room and it had everything a king would dream of having, Doyle, Fisk, and Hebimaru, had rooms that only a rich person can dream of having, but it still looked cool.

That night Zak had another dream about fighting Argost inside the Cryptid again, but this time he beat Argost and when he got out of the cryptid, he saw himself again, but this time it bowed down to him and said "let's change the world together".

When Zak woke up he got ready to go home with Doyle, Fisk, and Hebimaru. They went to the place where they landed when they first got here and saw a small carriage that would only fit one person.

"Hey what's going on where's the carriage we had last time" Fisk said looking confused.

"King Kur can come and go as he pleases, but you three must stay here forever so they won't tell anyone about this place and its secrets, the gate won't be able to let them leave even in your command, my King" Magna said when walking up to them.

"How can they leave then?" Zak said in a mad voice

Amber walked up and said "by going into the underworld and train to become a guardian, it won't be easy and you mite get stuck down their forever."

Next chapter Kur Guardian


	6. kur guardian

"We can't go back home unless they become guardians" Zak said in an angry voice.

"Yes, they have to go into the underworld to train and earn the right to be a guardian and master the powers" Amber said in a scared voice.

"How bad is the underworld and what happens if we don't pass?" Doyle asked

"Those who don't pass will be imprisoned there for all eternity" Magna said with a grin

"Let me show you three to the gate of the underworld" said Magna

Zak and the group followed Magna down the mountain, over the river, and into a cave. Inside was a ten foot gate with blue flames on both sides, just then they heard a loud roar and saw something with three heads move in the shadows, and jumped right in front of them.

"What the heck is that" Doyle yelled

"This is Cerberus, my pet" said a weird voice.

"Who are you" said Zak

"My name is Neti; I'm a guardian trainer and I know everything about this place, and sorry for the scare, my king" he said when bowing to Zak.

Neti had black spiky hair, crimson red eyes, tan skin, and black shadow armor.

"Hey Neti we have three people in need of some training" amber said

"Ok show me the people willing to see their worst nightmare come to life, life take training that will leave battle scars on their souls" Neti said will make a evil looking face and semi evil laugh.

"Where right here" Doyle said in a brave voice and grabbing Hebimaru and Fisk.

"I don't now about this what if we don't come back" Fisk said scared.

"I'm in, my mom was a guardian and I want to be one to so lets go" Hebimaru said.

"Be careful and I won't leave with out you guys so come back alive as guardians to protect me, and that's an order" Zak said in a happy voice.

"See you when we get back Zak" Fisk said.

"When I get back I'm going to proud to serve you even more Zak" Hebimaru said.

"Ok stop with the baby stuff and get ready to become more then men!" Neti said annoyed.

Then Neti opened the gate with a wave of his hand, when the gate opened a lot of blue smoke came out and when it cleared they saw a boat on a river waiting for them.

"This is your last chance to turn back, and become our servants till the day you die" Magna said giving Hebimaru a glare.

"No way am I staying here to become a servant, I would rather wash Argost's feet" Doyle said when running to the boat.

"Me to lets go Fisk" Hebimaru said when entering the boat.

"Can't wait till we will be able to leave this place" Fisk said jumping into the boat.

"Now that's a brave and smart thing to say, now we can go, but I warn you this is a dangerous place" Neti said walking to the boat.

When Neti got into the boat he slammed and locked the gate shout, and Zak, Amber, and Magna went back to the temple.

Doyle and the group where in the boat floating down the river and seeing a pack of Duah flying over them, skeletons on the outer part of the river, and souls floating around them.

"This place is scary" Fisk said.

"Of course it is, I've heard it is the worst place on earth" Doyle said

"You mean under the earth, not everybody knows or believes its real, that's why people make myths about this place." Neti said

"My mom told me a story about this place" Hebimaru said

When they made it to the train place, they got out of the boat and walked into a temple with a dragon serpent statue breathing blue flames out of it mouth.

"Let's begin with your training" Neti said.

"The first part of your training is that I need you'll to die!" Neti said with a smile.

"WHAT, but where already in the underworld, what will happen to us" they all shouted.

"Don't worry your body's and hopefully your souls, will be fine, you will be put to a deep meditate like sleep in these coffins, while your souls will be able to train in this temple thanks to this Infinity gem, it can make anything possible in the underworld and it helps people like you to become guardians" Neti said.

After Neti explained everything he summand three coffins and told them to get in, with scared and worried looks on their faces they all agreed to it and got in their coffins, and whet to sleep when the coffins closed, after that their souls came out of the coffins and back to facing Neti for the next part of the training.

"Now for your training, this is how it going to happen, you have to fight using weapons that will be yours if you complete your training, but you have to form it out of your mind, spirit, and into these weapon stones, before you can use it in your body." Neti said while giving them weapon stones.

"How come Zak didn't have to do something like this?" Fisk asked.

"Well because all the past Kur's already did this and, Zak only had to awaken the weapons to use them" Neti said.

"Meditate and form your weapons, and focus only on the stone, because if you mess up the weapon stone will explode and destroy your soul, get it right and you will be able to control your weapon" Neti said with a serious look.

When they started to meditate the stones started to glow in there hands, but in different colors Doyle's stone was glowing blue. Fisk's stone was yellow, and Hebimaru's stone was green.

"Good your almost there I can see your spirit mana in the stones, now it going to turn into your weapons" Neti said

Then the stones turned into their weapons and formed into three types, Doyle's weapon was an armor type and went on his hand, Fisk had a focusing type grayish silver sword with the lemurian symbol on it, and Hebimaru had a summoning type weapon that looked like a black snake with blue eyes wrapped around his shoulder all the way down to his hand.

"Very good, now you have your weapons, time for some training that will help you learn how to use them. You three will be on your own and will have to fight your way through this place and meet me at the river of Styx it is the half point to the gate that lead to the underworld, once your at Styx and know how to us your weapons, you will get your bodies back and have to use your weapons to fight to the gate and get out" Neti said.

"We have to do all that" Hebimaru said in a surprised voice.

"Yes let me show you your path to the river" Neti said with a wave of his hand.

Just then a portal opened up in front of them and pulled them in, after that they where next to a small stream and the portal closed.

"This where it starts lets go" Doyle said.

When they started to walk to river they started to hear a lot of growling sounds and out of now where a group of demons attacked them.

"Welcome to underworld, prepare to die!" they all said.

"Get ready for a fight guys call out your weapons" Doyle said get ready to put on his armor.

When Doyle called out his armor, it Went around him and looked like a bio suit with armor plates around his arms and legs and he ran up to one of the demons and smashed his head in with his fist.

"Wow this really made me fast and strong" Doyle said flexing his muscles.

"Now it's my turn" Fisk said calling out his sword.

When Fisk put his lemurian powers into his sword and swung it a big blast of energy cam out and destroyed ten demons at once.

"Sweet I am so powerful with this sword and my lemurian powers put together" Fisk said with a grin.

"Can't wait to see my powers with this" Hebimaru said activating his weapon.

When Hebimaru used his weapon, someone in his head told him to say "snake summon".

"Mom is that you?" Hebimaru said is a confused voice.

When Hebimaru said snake summon, a big snake came out and ate the rest of the demons in one gulp.

"Thank you for the power mom" Hebimaru said after seeing 's spirit hug him with out Doyle or Fisk to busy looking at the giant snake to see her.

After the snake went back in side Hebimaru's weapon they ran further along the river.

"Look its getting bigger where almost there" Fisk said.

"Yeah I'm starting to see the opening of the river" Hebimaru said.

"Good let's hope no more demons show up" Doyle said.

After they got to the half way point, Neti was sitting on one of the coffins waiting for them.

"Finally you got here I was thinking that the demons have got to you already' Neti said

"They did but we took care of them quick" Doyle said smiling.

"Good to here now for your bodies" Neti said getting up.

When Neti waved his hand Doyle, Fisk, Hebimaru's spirits where sucked into their coffins and back into their bodies.

When they got out Doyle had his deactivated armor on his hand, and Hebimaru had his weapon around his arm.

"Wow it looks like you mastered your weapons, but can you activate them when you're inside your untrained bodies" Neti said giving them a serious look.

"Now you have to take this boat and sail back to the gate, but I warn you the river has some dangerous monsters in it, and don't fall into the water that's how you get stuck in the underworld." Neti said when readying the boat.

After the boat was ready Doyle, Fisk, and Hebimaru went in the boat and started to sail to the gate, as they started to sail, they started to see spirits around to boat.

"This kind of scary" Fisk said closing his eyes.

Just then Doyle saw two spirits that looked like his mom and dad.

"Mom dad is that you?" Doyle said in a worried voice.

Doyle's parents floated over to him and said "you and Drew made us proud" before disappearing into smoke.

"Those where your parents Doyle" Hebimaru said with a smile.

"Yeah I lost them when I was a little kid" Doyle said with a sad look on his face.

"I saw my mom when I called out that snake, and sorry for your loss" Hebimaru said.

Just then a big fish like snake came out of the river and attacked them.

"That's one big fish" Doyle said putting on his armor.

"We can take it" Fisk said calling on his sword.

"We can do anything as a team, where almost guardians" Hebimaru said while call out the big snake again.

When they started to fight the fish snake Fisk shoot a beam out of his sword and hit it in the eye, Doyle jumped in the air and kicked it in its nose, and Hebimaru's snake warped around it and broke every bone in its body killing it.

After that they made it to the gate and saw Neti waiting for them.

"Nice job getting rid of that fish snake, you guys are ready to become guardians" Neti said

Neti then put his hand on the gate and opened it, and on the other side were Zak, Amber, Magna, and Cerberus waiting for them.

"I had a feeling you guys will make it" Zak said with a smile.

Doyle, Fisk, and Hebimaru then ran over to Zak and said "did you miss us?"

"Yes and now we can go home after we give you three the symbol of the guardian when we get back to the kingdom" Zak said.

Back at the Kingdom Zak went to go sit in his throne, he then told Magna to bring the guardian symbol for them.

Magna then came back with the three platinum sliver rings with a blue jewel in it and engraved into the jewel was the symbol of Kur "Here are the rings you asked for my king" he said when bowing down to Zak to give him the rings.

"Doyle, Fisk, and Hebimaru step forward and earn what you trained for" Amber said

When the tree of them got the rings from Zak, they each said thank you in different ways, Doyle patted Zak on the head, Fisk hugged him, and Hebimaru bowed down to him, and said "now I can serve like my mother did."

"Let's go home now" Zak said

When they got outside Amber said, "You can go home by telling your rings to summon a dragon spirit that can make a portal and send you home.

Doyle, Fisk, and Hebimaru called out there dragons from the rings and got on them. And Zak jumped on Hebimaru's dragon and said "let's go home to see mom and dad."

The dragons started to fly to the gate made of water and wind and went through it, after that a portal opened up and sent them to a forest close to where their house used to be.

"Where close to our house, I wonder if they finished building it yet" Zak said.

After they went through the forest they made it to the house and it looked bigger and better then the old one.

"Wow this is huge" Doyle said

Just then Hebimaru felt something brush up against him.

"What was that?" Hebimaru yelled.

"Its just Komodo I already knew he was right there" Zak said

"Welcome home Zak" Komodo said turning visible.

Just then Zon almost flew into Zak in happiness, be fore he Jumped and flew next to her.

"Welcome Back Zak I missed you and look you can fly just like me now" Zon said smiling.

After Zon Doc and Drew came next and saw Zak flying in the air and said "Zak it great to see you again how's your powers."

"It good I know how to do a lot of things now" Zak said landing next to Drew and hugging her.

"What we don't get a hello" Doyle said walking to his sister.

"Hello Doyle did you try not to get into any trouble with Zak, and what's that on your hand" Drew said hugging her little brother.

"This is my new weapon I'm a Kur guardian now" Doyle said with a smile.

"Kur guardian" Doc said with a confused look.

"Yeah Doyle, Fisk, and Hebimaru are my guardians" Zak said with a Happy look.

"Let's talk more when we get inside, and show you guys your new rooms" Drew said.

Next chapter: welcome home


End file.
